Be the Light that Brings Me Home
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Greg and Tamara give Hook a chance at revenge. When he demands Emma's safety as payment, they voice his heart's worst fear to him, that Emma will never truly care for him. His entire purpose questioned, Hook realizes he needs to warn his Swan, even at the cost of his life. Because in his darkened world, Emma will be the light that brings him home.
1. Prologue

**Something that came to mind after watching 'The Evil Queen'. I really felt bad for Killian. But next week is the finale.**

He was scared.

Hook was bound and gagged in some sort of moving vehicle. It was much larger than the one that hit him just a few days ago. He was tired, had not eaten in a few days, was still sore because of his ribs and his body was numb from sitting. He was in pain and for the first time in a long time, he was scared. That vile woman, who he had come to learn was named Tamara, had taken him hostage after he was knocked out by Emma. Oh, what he would give to see her again. He struggled against the ropes, but with every twist he made, the ropes seemed to crush him further. He was going to run out of energy. Hook clenched his eyes shut as he leaned his head back against a box. He knew that when (or if) they got the information they wanted out of him, they would kill him. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

The vehicle came to a screeching halt. It caused the battered pirate to jerk forward and then slam his back and head hard. As if his broken ribs weren't enough, he could now add possible concussion to that list of injuries he had sustained in this world. He heard something open with a loud metal creak. His heart pounded in his chest. That Tamara woman opened the door that trapped him; a villainous smirk had befallen her face. The man, Greg, had stood next to her. It was still nighttime and still raining out. Greg and Tamara got into the back of the truck, each on his side, grabbed him by the arms and yanked Hook to his feet. Suddenly, his vision had become dark. She had put a black bag over his head and he felt something metallic being pressed into his side. The cold tip of a gun. "Move, Hook," Tamara growled.

Greg pushed Hook into the re-abandoned library, but Tamara was close behind with the gun pointed toward the pirate. His gag was gone, thank the gods. The duo shoved him up an assortment of stairs and bound him to a chair. "Actually, I prefer it with the lights on." Tamara yanked the bag from his head. She tossed it ungracefully to the side, with Hook's gaze following her. "I've spent enough time below deck to not be afraid of the dark, so if this is your idea of torture," He clicked his tongue tauntingly at her. "You're just gonna have to try a little harder." Greg and Tamara gave each other a look, and then looked back at their hostage.

"Torture you? Nah, we just wanna offer you a job." Hook turned his attention to Tamara, his face softened. "And then you'll let me go?" A mocking laugh escaped Hook. Oh, this was too good. Did they really think that he would be goaded into being their personal monkey? "I already did that last job." His expression grew dark as he thought about the one person in the worlds that he loathed the most. "I killed Rumpelstiltskin. I'm sated, replete. My life's purpose met." Greg turned to look outside of the clock tower to view the town. "Wish I could've been there," Tamara chimed in, coldly. "To see you stab the Dark One." "Well, look who's up to speed?" "I'm a quick learner," she wittily replied. Alright, she was starting to get annoying.

"Then you know my work is done!" He spat angrily. "Yeah, I don't think so." With that, Tamara and Greg grabbed each side of the chair and dragged him to the window. The pain in his abdomen began to aggravate him when he came to a jerking stop. "Take a look." Tamara pulled Hook's confiscated spyglass from her pocket, extended it, and held it to him. With a smidge of hesitance, Hook grabbed the spyglass and raised it to his eye. Through it, he saw a man and a woman leave a building. The man had his arm around the woman as they talked and walked down the road. The man had a cane. The man was Rumpelstiltskin. "No," he whispered as his body went ridged with anger. He was with Belle, or Lacey as she was now called. He was poisoned! How the hell can he still live!? This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to die! His revenge would finally have ended. "No!" Tamara snatched the spyglass away, and with Greg's help, pushed Hook away from the window. "He's alive, Hook." His gaze was casted down to the ground. He failed.

"He beat you. This guy's got powerful magic, _mate_. He's untouchable, you're never gonna get another chance to take him down." Hook narrowed his eyes onto him. Clearly, he didn't know how determined he was to take out the crocodile. "Oh, I will. I will indeed," he stated, darkly, his teeth gritted to prevent his anger from seething through. "Not unless we help you." "How can _you_ help me?" Tamara sighed and came to be in full view of the angered pirate. "We know how to kill magical creatures." They knew how to kill magical creatures? Not a sort of profession he thought people would have in this world. But if they could help him kill the crocodile… "And the price?" "I need you to help me find someone. My father." Another mocking laugh escaped Hook's throat. That was all he wanted? To find someone? "Do we have a deal?" Greg held up the hook, it glistened silver in the moonlight.

Hook's expression became stern. "If I do this," he started with a dark tone. "Then I want one thing from you both." Tamara's dark brows knitted together as she looked to her partner in crime. "And _your_ price?" Greg asked, his arms crossed over his chest and a bemused look became apparent on his face. "I want protection for Emma and her boy, Henry. I don't very much care for anyone else, but those two are not to be harmed. Agreed?" Greg chuckled a very dark chuckle, while a sinister grin graced Tamara's lips. "That is precious," he said, sadistically. "Do you think that'll make her see the _good _in you? You're a damn pirate. There is no good in you! And even if there were, she wouldn't go for you." He glared at Greg, actually glared, hoping that his eyes could be daggers and end this man. There was no way in Hell he'd be helping them now.

"You actually think Emma has feelings for you?" A pain hit Hook in his heart. They were using his fear against him. "Stop this," he muttered, dejectedly. Greg crouched down, so he was at eyelevel with him. He flashed the pirate a wicked smile. "She's too good for you, Hook. And you _know_ it." He looked down again, not wanting to meet their eyes. He bit his bottom lip to suppress something swelling up inside him. Sadness, perhaps? Why were they doing this? Greg backed away from Hook and gave Tamara a curt nod. "He's not gonna cooperate now. Not after that. Looks like we're gonna have to make him." The two walked away, down the flight of stairs from the sound of their decreasing footsteps. This was his chance.

Hook struggled against his restraints, hoping that he would be able to loosen them. He needed to get out of there. He needed to warn Emma of Greg and Tamara's plans to kill magical creatures in Storybrooke. That would count for most of the citizens in the town. He struggled more, the ropes burning into his abdomen repeatedly every time he moved. Suddenly, he heard the steps coming back. No! He needed more time! Hook fidgeted in the chair quicker, but the ropes would not let loose of their hold on him. Defeated, he sighed and slouched back into the chair. They were going to probably torture and kill him. He wouldn't be able to see his swan.

"Hook?" came a soft voice.

He craned his head over his shoulder. It was Emma. He was happy to see her, but she was in danger. She needed to leave. "Emma, what are you-" She began to undo the ropes and tried to keep eye contact with him at all times. "Leroy. He saw Tamara and Greg going into the clock tower and thought it was suspicious since this place is closed again." He shifted again; the bindings were growing looser now. "Swan, listen to me. You have to get out of here." She pulled the ropes from him. Both stood up, Hook almost pulled Emma into his arms. "Emma, you need to leave. Take your boy and leave town, never look back." "Hook, what are you talking about?" "Greg and Tamara, they are going to do damage to Storybrooke. They know how to-"

"You should've sided with us, Hook."

Tamara and Greg stood at the top of the stairwell; the former pointed the gun to Emma and Hook. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "What are you going to do? Kill us?" Emma asked as she just stared at the silver 9mm in Tamara's hand. "You're a loose end, Emma. A witness. We can't have those. Hook, come with us now and revenge will be sweet for you." For a moment, he flicked his gaze to Emma, and then stood in front of her, like Graham did for her and what Milah did for him. "You're really going to be stupid and protect her?" "I guess so." The clock chimed as it struck midnight, the bell tolls startled everyone. Hook rushed at Tamara and tried to wrestle the gun from her hand, Greg dropped the silver hook and Emma tried to fiddle for her own gun. Everyone stopped moving when that sickening sound was heard as the last bell sounded.

The thunderous crack of a gunshot.

**Did you enjoy? Are you on the edge of your seat? Please read and review! It would truly mean a lot.**

**~Fortune**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guys! I'm so amazed and awestruck by the response to this! Not gonna lie, I got a little teary-eyed writing the end of this. 3 days til the finale! Anyone wanna join me at my volcano? So, I should warn you, you might cry a little, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT, nor it's characters.**

The gunshot echoed into everyone's ears.

Emma used this distraction to go at Tamara, her right fist connected with that bitch's jaw. She hadn't even noticed that Hook had fallen to the floor. Tamara regained her composure and ducked out of the way as Emma tried to land another punch. She grabbed the sheriff's arm and yanked it behind her back. Emma stomped on Tamara's foot and elbowed her in the face with her free arm, hoping that it would break her nose or do something. Tamara stumbled back, Emma crouched down and did a leg sweep, knocking Tamara on her back with a loud thud. She knelt next to the woman, putting her in a headlock.

"I wouldn't, Emma."

Emma looked up and saw Greg, his left hand fisted into Hook's hair while his right held the gun to his temple. "Let Tamara go, or your boyfriend gets blown to kingdom come." For a moment, Emma's grip on Tamara tightened out of fear for Hook. He had been through enough. He didn't need this, too. Greg cocked the gun, pressing it harder against Hook. "I mean it, Emma. I will kill him." As gently as he could without aggravating Greg, Hook shook his head and mouthed 'don't do it'. His eyes were half-lidded, his strength seemed depleted. Was he ok? Greg narrowed his eyes onto her. "Are you gonna let him die, Sheriff?" Emma gave no response, her mind still trying to figure out if something was wrong with Hook. "Pity," he said with no remorse in his voice. "He was willing to help us. All he wanted was to make sure you and Henry were kept safe. But I guess his wish was in vain." He turned back to Hook.

"No! Don't!"

Emma let Tamara go, but she kicked Emma in the back of her leg, knocking her to the floor. Greg tossed the gun to his partner, stood up from the pirate and kicked him in his abdomen. The pirate let out a cry of pain, his hand clamped over to the spot where Greg kicked him. He curled into himself on his side. This was bloody excruciating. Tamara pointed the gun at Hook. "Maybe it's not him that we need on our side, after all." Emma focused hard on Hook's crumpled form. She needed her magic now more than ever. What Gold said about using her magic as protection flooded her mind: envision the people she wanted to keep safe. If she could just get to him. In an act of desperation, Emma leapt to Hook, throwing herself onto his body to act as a protective shield just as Tamara fired again.

The bullet never hit them.

The golden pulse filled the room, effectively knocking Tamara and Greg down a few steps. Confusion befell them as they tried to scramble to their feet. They didn't have the gun anymore; must've been knocked out of her hand when they were thrown back. "What the hell was that?" Tamara whispered as Greg tried to pull her out of the clock tower. Her angry gaze fell to Emma, her body still encased defensively over Hook, but her eyes locked with the woman who just tried to kill them. "That's my greatest strength," Emma stated, bravely. Tamara's lip curled with a sneer, her anger besting her and she went to lunge at Emma. The golden magic repulsed her away, sending her flying into Greg. Now was the time to leave. He pulled Tamara by her arms and dragged her down the stairs. That was powerful magic. He'd seen what Regina could do, but that was more intense than what the Evil Queen could muster. If they were wise, they'd get the hell out of Storybrooke.

Hook shifted ever so slightly beneath Emma, a low groan escaped him. She turned him over so he could lie on his back. He looked up at her, his blue eyes stricken with panic, fear and pain. "You were…bloody brilliant, lass," he stammered. His Adam's apple bobbed hard in his throat. Emma's brows knitted together and noticed that his right hand was still clamped over his chest just an inch or two below his heart…and blood was seeping between his fingers. She carefully moved his hand away from his chest. A small hole was leaking blood and trickling down his torso. The first shot that Tamara fired had hit him.

Emma immediately tore her black scarf away from her neck and bunched it up onto his wound. Her other hand dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she frantically dialed the hospital's number as a tear slipped down her cheek. He wanted to protect her, he was shot protecting her. And now, he might die for her. "Yes, this is Sheriff Swan. I need an ambulance to the clock tower above the library on Main Street. I have a civilian who was shot. He's losing a lot of blood. Get here, now!" Emma hung up and almost tossed her phone to the side. She gently pulled him into her arms, cradling him to keep him calm. Her right hand never moved from his wound. "You're gonna be ok. Just keep talking and stay awake." Her eyes were filled with tears and at any moment, would become a waterfall. "I didn't think…I'd see you…again. I was scared."

Emma's lip quivered as some of the tears she tried so hard to hold back fell on their own accord. He missed her. He thought about her when he was left in New York. It truly did cause him to worry thinking that he wouldn't ever find a way back in Storybrooke. In a way, he was glad those two idiots had captured him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hook. It was an impulse. I didn't know what to do." He cracked a weak smile that only made her want to cry more. With a strained, but soft groan of pain, Hook gently placed his bloodied hand over Emma's, holding it as tight as he could, which to her horror, wasn't very tight. "You can't give up, ok?" She forced her lips to give him a small smile. He gave her hand a careful squeeze, knowing that this could very well be the last time he would see his Swan.

The sirens of the approaching ambulance made Emma break her gaze with Hook and turn her head toward the shattered window of the clock tower. A smile of pure relief consumed her face. "Help's here. See? You're gonna be ok." Emma looked down at Hook. His body was limp in her arms and his eyes were closed. It almost gave the illusion that he was sleeping. "Hook?" she whispered. She shook him lightly, but he did not rouse. She touched his forehead; his skin was so very cold beneath her touch. She shook him again. "Hook!" She could hear the footsteps of the medics. They crowded around them, one of the medics guided Emma a foot away from the dying pirate. They started to work on him; one of them placed two fingers on his neck. "He's got a weak pulse," one of them called out. "We need to move him now!"

They loaded him onto a gurney and quickly moved him into the ambulance. Emma went with them, despite their protests. She was in no state of mind to drive the squad car to the hospital. She sat by his side the entire time. The medics could try to tell her to move, but they would be fighting a losing battle with her. Emma held his hand tightly, hoping to give some of her energy to him. She even found herself pressing a soft kiss to his palm. She wanted to believe that her magic would be transferred to help him within that kiss. Suddenly, instead of a steady beep, the heart monitor let out a high pitch wail. The medics began to work on him, putting pads on his chest and using the defib to start his heart again.

But the EKG remained flat.

"Killian, you can't leave me!"

**Those last two lines killed me terribly with Emma calling him 'Killian' for the first time. I promise I'm not horrible. If you're wondering why no one caught on to Killian being shot, it's because of adrenaline rushes. He didn't even realize until it Greg kicked him. Here are reviewer shout outs!**

**Alba-I'm continuing this, dearie. Don't worry. Please come back.**

**OfMockingjaysAndPrimroses- I won't leave it like that, though according to my friend, I'm like the OUaT writers when it comes to cliffhangers. This will be suspenseful, sad and hopefully awesome. Would love to hear from you again.**

**emma-Oh no, our dear Emma, I'm far from completing this. Come back again to see more.**

**Honeydewmelon56-I'm glad you liked it. I really wanted them to emotionally break Killian by telling him that Emma wouldn't care for him, which in this chapter we clearly see that she does. But in this story, that is his worst fear, that someone he cares so deeply for won't care for him. And I think you have a good idea of who got shot and who pulled the trigger. I really don't like Tamara (sorry if anyone does). Come back again.**

**5289belle-What I was hoping for. Though, I feel that the last two lines of this chapter will make you want to fling yourself into the nearest volcano. Come back and find out more.**

**Maiqu-Oh, it only gets better from here. Come back to see it through.**

**DoubleDee068-CAPS ARE OK! And this chapter tells you who got shot. I like cliff hangers...I think this one ends like that too. Please enjoy and come back again.**

**TallyKayda- Tamara shot the gun since she was the one brandishing it in Hook's and Emma's direction. And don't worry, a magical ass-whoopin was bound for this chapter. Hook loves it when she is being bad-ass. In his words 'he loves a challenge'. Come back and see their relationship grow from this point.**

**linkingworlds- Oh, pshaw, Lindsay. Just call me Picasso of Cliffhangers, considering that this chapter is considered one, too. I really do hope I am keeping silly Killy in character. He's very complex. And since this is up, upload Reaper, dammit, and come back again.**

**Aurora-Hatter-If you liked that start, you should come back and see the rest of it.**

**make war not love, love is fun- I hope that's a good interesting. Come back and see it progress.**

**SibOlga-I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come back and read more and you won't be disappointed.**

**Ni Castle- And here is more for you dear, come back again and again and you shall have more.**

**Wow, so I seriously love doing all of those. Reviews are candy for writers, so please read, review, favorite, and follow this. It makes my writer brain and shipper heart happy.**

**~Fortune**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, loves. I was at Comic-con in my city. It was amazing. I met Raphael Sbarge who plays Jiminy from OUaT and Norman Reedus from Walking Dead, and Sean Patrick Flanery from Boondock Saints (same movie as Norman). I had loads of fun and will post pics and videos. Thank you all for the continuous reviews, favorites and follows. You are all an inspiration.**

**Warning: This might hurt your feels with Killian and there is some serious Emma and Henry bonding. Have tissues handy.**

Emma paced back and forth in the waiting room of Storybrooke General Hospital. On the way there, Killian had flat-lined, but they were able to start his heart again. Emma prayed to God that he would be ok. She didn't believe in God that much, blamed the entity for leaving her as an orphan and her screwed up life. But she hoped He was listening to her. Killian needed to pull through. She had washed up, her hands no longer covered in the pirate's blood, but she couldn't stop them from shaking. "Mom!" She whipped around and saw Henry running to her, his arms opened. Emma knelt down and hugged him close to her. When she pulled away, David and Mary Margaret encased her in a hug as well; her father pressed a soft kiss to her temple. This is what she needed, her family to help her in a time of crisis.

"How is he?" Mary Margaret asked as she led Emma to the plastic chairs. The tired blonde merely shrugged. "I don't know. Whale is with him now. He's been in there for 3 hours and no one is telling me anything. The bullet hit so close to his heart and he already flat-lined once. If it happens again…" Her breathing hitched and the tears fell back down her face. Mary Margaret wiped her tears away and offered her daughter a small smile. "He is a stubborn man, but if there is one thing I know about him, it's that he cares about you. I know that you care for him, too. He broke down your walls and you let him in." Mary Margaret looked at David. She knew that David didn't like Hook, but he also knew that the pirate made her daughter happy. "No matter what happens," David started after a moment of silence. "We will always support you."

Henry, after grabbing something to drink, came back and sat in Emma's lap. "He'll be ok, Mom. He's a pirate. He's tough." Emma pressed a kiss to her son's hair and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Henry," she whispered to him, sweetly. So, with her parents and her son, Emma Swan waited to hear the fate of the pirate who had broken her walls in 10 hours when it took 28 years to build them up. She wanted him to be ok. She needed him to be ok. Emma held her son close to her chest as he began to drift off to sleep. Mary Margaret and David remained at the hospital and wouldn't leave her alone even if she asked them to, because they all knew what had happened with their daughter and Hook. Though they may not like it, they knew: Emma Swan was falling in love with Killian Jones.

Another hour passed. Henry had been asleep for a while now, his head rested on Mary Margaret's leg as he was outstretched across David's lap. Emma was pacing again; it seemed to be the only thing that was calming her right now. Finally, after not hearing anything for 4 hours, Whale started to walk to them. He looked completely exhausted. Emma looked at her parents, they understood the silent message her eyes gave them. "We'll stay with Henry." She began to walk towards the doctor, hoping that he had good news for her. "Whale…" She breathed, desperately. "He's alive, but it's not good. Come with me." Whale took Emma by her hand and led her to a room in the ICU. She peered through the glass and saw him motionless in his bed.

Emma pressed her palms and forehead against the window. "Can I go in?" Whale sighed and placed his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Emma, but no. He isn't strong enough and he could get sick. The bullet did much more damage than I originally thought." Emma raised her head and looked Whale straight into his eyes. That was something she didn't want to hear. The doctor skimmed over Killian's chart. "The bullet hit close to his heart. In most cases, it should've killed him. It's a damn miracle that he was able to even stay conscious for those few minutes at the clock tower. Plus, he's still recovering from the broken ribs and the bullet re-broke two of them so I had to operate on those. He had a dislocated shoulder from the brawl, and I had to work on that to put it back into place."

Tears spilled out of Emma's eyes. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest even though she knows it's impossible for that to ever happen. But she knew something else had happened in the operating room and it was bad. "I know something else happened." "He flat-lined twice while I was operating on him and he went without oxygen for a couple of minutes. If he flat-lines within the night, it'll be very unlikely that I will be able to revive him due to the damage that he has sustained already. But I will have round-the-clock care for him." Emma looked at the unconscious pirate. "He's comatose?" she asked, softly. "Yes, but right now, his body needs the rest. As I stated, the bullet had done tremendous damage to him. We've done everything we possibly could. The rest is up to him." Emma gave Killian a final glance before heading back to the waiting room to reunite with her parents and Henry.

They returned to the loft. Emma explained the extent of Killian's injuries and he would most likely never wake up due to the lack of oxygen when they had to restart his heart. The Charmings consoled Emma as much as they could without smothering her to where she would snap and do something she would regret. She sulked up to her room and crawled into her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. As it felt like she would descend into the darkness any second now, Emma heard her door open and allowed the small body of Henry to slide into the bed next to her. He faced his mother, stroking her hair gently. She opened her tired eyes slowly, smiling at the boy next to her.

"I want him to wake up," Henry stated as he took his mother's hand into his own. He began to rub his thumb over her knuckles. She kissed his palm, just like she did with Killian in the ambulance. "He wasn't cursed, so I think he will wake up." "I hope so, too." "No, I _know_ he will wake up," he said with much confidence as a hero would. "I know you love him, Mom, and true love will help him like it helps everyone." Emma's heart nearly skipped a beat when Henry said that he knew she loved Killian because it was true. "You're right. I do love him, but he was hurt very badly. But I don't think he'll wake up…and I don't think he loves me." Henry snuggled close to his mother and fell asleep in her warmth. Emma's eyes closed as she kept Henry clutched to her chest.

_But you're wrong, Emma, because I do love you._

**So, I want you to guess at what the last line means. And how did all my fellow Captain Swan shippers like the finale? Here are the shout outs!**

**linkingworlds- You can't fool me, I know those are real tears. You have failed to pester me, yet, darling. And I will pester you until you update Reaper.**

**Aurora-Hatter- Oh, I never intended to kill Killian, just wanted to freak everyone out. I think it worked.**

**5289belle- Flinging one's self into a volcano is good. And I'm glad you came back.**

**DoubleDee068- I loved writing that scene. I had many different scenarios planned in my head and I felt that this would be the most appropriate one considering how desperate Emma was to save him.**

**SibOlga- I never wanted to kill him, only maim or seriously injure (mission accomplished?). I'm glad you found this chapter amazing.**

**Belieber Twihard- Read this chapter and come back in the future and you will most definitely find out what happens.**

**Alba- I'm glad to have posted another chapter for everyone! I'm really happy that you all like it. And I love doing the shout outs! It's the least I can do since you all take the time to read, review, favorite and follow. And you're a sweetie. Thanks very much, dearie.**

**melly326-Thanks, love. Here's more for you.**

**PeaceHeather- Thanks, Heather. And I know I can respond privately, but I like to do these shout outs to show my appreciation to everyone that reviews.**

**tardisinpigfarts- Thanks for your kind words. I tried to update fast, but Comic-con and work got in the way. Here's to make up for it.**

**Honeydewmelon56- Technically yes, Hook died, died a few times in surgery as well, but he's a stubborn man. AND TAMARA IS SUCH A DAMN BITCH!**

**CaptainSwan109- Here is more, darling. I hope you enjoy.**

**onetreefan-I like cliffy endings. It always leaves ya wanting more.**

**Lisa1972- I like intense things. Especially in writing. I have brought you more.**

**Once again, I am truly grateful to everyone for this. I want you all to come back. Maybe Killian Jones himself will review with his way of speech in the future (one can dream). On that note, I am promoting Montana-Rosalie's new story that I've been reading called 'Straight to You'. Read it, it is amazing. Until next time, dearies.**

**~Fortune**


	4. Chapter 3

**I think I'm just going to kill you with this chapter. But thank you so much for sticking with this story. It'll have a happy ending, you just got to be patient for it. I love how you all like the Henry-Emma bonding moment. **

**Be warned, you will need some tissues. It's a bit sad in this chapter.**

He had survived the night.

Emma visited the hospital as soon as she woke up. Whale still wouldn't allow her into Killian's room, but because he didn't die during the night, his chances of survival were increasing dramatically slowly. He wouldn't be out of the woods for quite some time, even if he were to wake up. Emma stood outside his room, peering through the window. His face was scratched and bruised from last night's scuffle. A decent sized bruise formed around his left cheek-bone and he had a bruise on his forehead along with a gash crusted with dry blood on his right eyebrow, and his left shoulder was exposed but covered in padding and thick bandages due to surgery Whale had to perform to put it back into place. He looked so fragile, like if anyone were to touch him, he would break at the contact. Emma examined him more closely; there was a tube down his throat.

"That's to help him breathe," Whale said as he turned the corner and saw Emma. "If he shows signs of being able to breathe on his own, we'll remove the tube and replace it with a nasal cannula. But that's gonna have to stay there for a while." Emma kept looking at Killian through the window, a lone tear slipped down her face. This wasn't right. "There's still no change?" she asked quietly. Whale licked his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No, but I will notify you of any change." "When can I go in there? If I'm with him, talk or touch him, he might wake up." He gave her a pitied look. She didn't need pity. She needed the man she desperately loves.

"In a few days. I don't want to keep you from him, Emma, but he needs to get better first. I promise that when he is allowed visitors, you will be the first to see him." The pager at Whale's hip went off, making them both jump slightly. He took one look at the pager and excused himself from Emma's company to tend to the other patients. Emma splayed her palms on the window, her forehead and nose pressed against the glass in effort to try and be closer to him. "I will be able to get to you soon. Nothing will stop me." Emma drew in a shaky breath.

_Oh, I don't doubt that, darling._

Emma's head snapped up, her eyes immediately focused so hard onto Killian's deathly still form. This was just like last night when Emma admitted to Henry that she loved the pirate. She heard his voice in her head. Now her own mind was being cruel to her. Her face scrunched as she allowed the tears to fall again. First, his voice told her that he loved her and now it's telling her that he knows she will be with him soon. "Even when you're not conscious and fighting for your life, you still manage to worm your way in," Emma said as she pressed her forehead against the glass again. She looked at him again. Since she couldn't be in his room, Emma decided that she wasn't needed there and exited the hospital.

For some god awful reason, Emma felt herself being drawn to Gold's shop. She entered the shop, the little bell greeting her with a chime. Gold hobbled out from behind the curtain in the back room. Needless to say, his expression was shocked when he found the tired blonde standing before him. "Where's Lacey?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Gold's dark brows knitted together. "She's at home sleeping. What can I help you with?" Emma sighed as she stepped closer to Gold. "I need your help," she stated matter-of-factly. Gold arched an eyebrow. "Well, dear, I must say this is a surprise. What do you need help with?"

Emma stopped at the counter; her hands were now stuffed into her pockets of her denim jeans. "You told me how to use my magic when I was protecting us from Cora and Regina and I created a barrier. Will that work if I'm not in the room at all?" Gold sighed. Why would she need that much protection? She was virtually untouchable now, Cora was dead. "Since you are now family, consider this a just a piece of advice: You can use your magic to keep someone safe from afar. And the more you feel connected to that person, the stronger your barrier will hold." Emma gave a sigh of relief. If Greg and Tamara were stupid enough to have stayed in town, no doubt they would try to finish off what they started and go after Killian. Now she knew that she was able to protect him. 'Thank you' was all Emma managed to say before leaving the shop.

As soon as Emma exited the shop, she was caught in a torrential down pour. Normally, she didn't mind the rain, she enjoyed it even. It soothed her angered heart on most occasions. Not today. Today, it just made her feel horrible. It added to the dreary statement that Killian was probably never going to look at her again. He wasn't going to smile at her, laugh, or even make one of his witty remarks to her anymore. And he would never truly know that she was in love with him. Why must the universe be so cruel to her?

The cemetery. That's where Emma's legs had dragged her to after not even realizing that that's where she was headed. She stopped at a certain grave that she hadn't visited in what felt like eternity. "Graham," she breathed sadly. Slowly, Emma crouched down in front of the grave. Graham's grave was under a tall tree, so it sort of shielded her from the rain. Her thumb traced over the letters of his name etched into the stone. "I'm sorry that I haven't come here in a while. Guess that's my own fault. I just needed to talk." She then hugged herself in an effort to try and stay warm as the rain continued to pour down.

"I don't know if you ever met him back in the Enchanted Forest, but I need to talk about Captain Hook. Killian Jones. He wasn't taken with the curse, but he came here after Mary Margaret and I came back when the curse broke. He just got under my skin so much, and he's stuck there. And I almost lost him twice." Tears started to fall from eyes again, but mixed with the rain, no one would be able to tell she was crying. "He was hit by a car, kidnapped and held hostage for days and was shot. I know he's a fighter, but the odds are stacked so high against him. What if this is a fight he can't win?" She sighed as she rubbed her nimble fingers together. For a second, Emma almost thought that she would receive a response, maybe Graham's voice would speak into her mind.

It had been so long since she thought about him that she couldn't really even remember what he sounded like.

_Don't lose hope, Emma._

Emma's head snapped up, her eyes darted to the tombstone. "Oh, no, now I'm hearing you, too." She buried her head in her hands. "This is a sign…I'm going crazy." The thunder boomed loudly in the sky and lightening flashed, which made Emma slightly jump as the rain continued to soak her through her clothes even with the protection of the tree. "That's such a 'Graham' answer. I love him, I just can't lose him. Not like I lost you." Her thumb lightly brushed over the cold marble of his name once more. She missed Graham. His last words to her were 'thank you', coincidentally, Killian's first words to her. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. But I won't make that mistake again." Emma stood up and patted the tombstone gently. "I'll try to come back." Emma turned on her heel and was freed from the shielding of the tall tree and was ensconced in the cold bitter rain.

_I know you, Emma. You won't give up on him._

And as she turned around to give the tombstone a final comforting smile, Emma could've sworn she saw Graham leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and smiling at her, his silent way of telling her that everything will be alright.

**So, Emma's a bit stressed and hearing people's voices, but can you really blame her? The poor woman has been through so much since the curse broke. And don't worry, we will find out where Greg and Tamara are very soon. Here are the shout outs!**

**DoubleDee068-Your heart will break further as you continue to read it. And Emma will be able to tell Killian how she feels soon, I promise.**

**linkingworlds-prepare yourself, because I'm gonna hug you. Your review always make me cry, and I'm glad you find that I am keeping everyone in character. I absolutely adore Henry. And you'll absolutely love where I am taking this, and draw the damn cover! And I love your writing for Reaper (which you need to update).**

**Guest (chapter 2)-He'll be ok! He's just got a long road to recovery (if he ever wakes up). And Captain Swan is my OTP of OTP's. Those are my babies.**

**Guest-Aw! I promise I won't kill you too much, but this chapter will probably make you want to cry in a corner and cry unto oblivion. Thanks so much for your kind words. Once again, Captain Swan is amazing.**

**5289belle-Amazing feels for everyone, and I think I just might let you own the volcano. Thank you for kind words as well. This chapter will make you fall into the volcano, too. It hurt me writing this.**

**Cloelius Princess- Here's more for you, dear. Apparently, I like to do cliff-hangers.**

**onetreefan- I figured that if Emma was going to admit love about Killian to anyone, it would be Henry. He's better at listening her than her parents right now.**

**melly326- Unfortunately, True Love's Kiss won't be able to wake him because his wound wasn't magically inflicted. It was mortally inflicted, therefore, he has to pull through on his own, but Emma will be there to help him, because they are True Love.**

**SibOlga- Sadly, it's not Killian's soul wondering around, and guiding Emma. She's just that far from a break down that she's hearing what she wants to hear, but that saying will have a lot more importance later on. And oh, that finale, I've watched it too many times, I can quote it. Be warned, this chapter is depressing, too.**

**eight 0f hearts- Oh, it probably gets worse for them before it can get better. Stay on the edge of your seat, you get a better view. And I also touched Norma's ass (it was an accident) and I kissed his cheek.**

**PeaceHeather-Thanks! Comic con was so much fun. Oh, don't worry about the dastardly duo, they will get their comeuppance. And happy belated birthday!**

**Lisa1972- Correct! You were the only one to get it right. And he will be 'talking' to her more, along with another person.**

**Alba- I loved that moment between them, and Henry will bond a lot with the unconscious Killian in the future chapters. Thanks dear, you won't be disappointed.**

**Belieber Twihard-Thanks, dear. You have to come back and read to find out what happens.**

**Wow, like I said, I love doing those. Reviews are brain candy for writers. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. We will be the Captain Swan support group (dear god this hiatus is killing me). Happy reading! **

**~Fortune.**


End file.
